


Family: As little as it may be thought

by bgoldfish



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgoldfish/pseuds/bgoldfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern take: What happens when the twins are at play and Maglor is the victim?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family: As little as it may be thought

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Tolkien drabble...please be kind!
> 
> nana=mum/mom  
> ada=dad/daddy

First thing Maglor heard while he was cooking was hushed whisperings from just outside the door from the living room to the kitchen. He glanced over from the pot he was stirring, curious but not yet daring to chance going to see what his fosterlings were up to. Yet. Leave the twins alone too long and things tended to...explode. Spectacularly. Never harmfully, but spectacular non-the-less.

His attention switched quickly back as he heard their dinner start to bubble, and added in the next couple ingredients. Utterly missing footsteps approaching right until a dark head popped up next to him. One twin. The worst of the pair, in fact.

"What are you cooking, _nana_?" Innocent words in an equally innocent tone, belaying the mischief in those eyes as Maglor mock groaned and sent a swat his way.

"' _Ada_ ', you imp!" Met, of course, with a laugh even as the lesser of two evils heaved a sigh from behind them.

" _Nana_!" Ah, Elros. Never failing to offer amusement - and distraction, as he found himself missing a spoon.

...That wasn't Elros.

"Elrond!"

Matching laughs greeted the exclamation and footsteps ran off again as Elrond called over his shoulder. "It's delicious, _ada_!"

Who could possibly not laugh at that? Not Maglor. "Get your brother to call me _ada_ and you'll both get more!" An empty threat, as all three knew. More laughter. Bright and cheerful, to lighten the household while Maedhros was away.

Minutes passed and he tasted the stew again, then decided it was done. Dishing up three healthy bowls, he started to turn and call for the twins when small arms wrapped around his middle and others took two of the three bowls.

"What?!" Honest surprise. The boys were getting so very good at going unheard if they really wanted to. He looked down and Elros looked back up with a smile. "Thank you for cooking, _ada_."

Maglor sighed, a smile tugging at his lips, and reached down to rest a hand on the top of Elros' head.

Then ruffled the dark hair, prompting a mock pout from the twin and a grin from Elrond, as a glance at the bowl thief showed.

"If I didn't, who would?" Of course there was no question who cooked - Maedhros just didn't have that much patience. And the twins...did anyone really dare eat what they cooked? No. One never knew what would happen.

"Come, take the bowls to the table, Elrond. Elros will help me with the juice."

A hum met the orders and his helpers scurried off, with Maglor himself trailing along with the pitcher, as Elros had three glasses carefully held in small hands.

The meal passed as it usually did, with the twins taking turns regaling him with stories, some even with more than a couple grains of truth than others. Elrond with the new books he was reading, Elros with the next place he wanted them to go visit.

Lively. Warm. No doubt a family, despite darker beginnings.

It was after he'd started the clean up that he felt eyes on him, and he glanced over once again at the doorway. This time he saw two pairs of smiling eyes, Elros practically draped over Elrond. No words needed to be said, after the matching gentle smiles. The twins turned quietly away and walked off hand in hand as they often did when home.

Family.


End file.
